The Best Gift That the Power Rangers Ever Received
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: This has bases from the MMPR episode "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" but instead of the rangers saving the day the minions of Lord Zedd and Rita learn why you never mess with any of the Guardians of Childhood. just a fun little Christmas crossover for that special time of the year.


**Power Rangers Meet the Guardians**

Summery: the one time the rangers didn't show up to save the day but cleaned up after the fight instead.

-o0o-

It was Christmas Eve but it was the same old thing up on the moon for those who lived in the palace where evil Lord Zedd and his new wife Rita Rapulsa lived. "Rito, Goldar!" Lord Zedd growled at his brother in law and the gold monkey with wings. "I want you to go down to earth's the North Pole and take over Santa's work shop. Then you will force the elves to make this toy that will brainwash every child around the world and they will do my bidding."

The two evil buffoons and the feather heads they lead materialised in the main squire of Santoff Clawssen, or as most mortals called it the North Pole. Rito whistled in awe as he looked around the many tall buildings that made up the pole. "This is pretty nice place Santa's got setup here. Almost makes me want to live here, if it wasn't freezing all the time."

"Rito stop sightseeing and help in locating the jolly fat man." Goldar snapped at the bone head that was his Empresses brother. Goldar was about to open the main door to the largest building, which he assumed was the workshop when he suddenly found his feet were freezing. Goldar went to step through the door but discovered he couldn't move his feet. Looking down he was surprised to find that his feet up pass his ankles were encased in ice. "Rito get over here and help me. My feet are frozen to the ground."

"Alright I'm coming, keep your gold long johns on." Rito said as he stomped over towards Goldar. He hadn't gone more then a few steps when a spot of black ice appeared under his feet. Rito suddenly found his feet sliding out from under him, falling flat on his back, and sliding right through an open door way. When he skidded to a stop it took him a moment to figure out what had just happened. Then two very large furry rabbit feet landed right next to his head. Rito looked up in surprise as the tallest rabbit he had ever seen smirked down at him with two boomerangs gripped in each paw. "Good day mate, you look a little lost." The rabbit said in a thick Australian accent as Rito scrambled to his feet, bring up his sword as the reindeer walked out of their stalls. "Oh I wouldn't raise your sword mate. You see they don't take kindly to uninvited guests that drop in unexpected on their busiest day of the year."

Rito felt fear fill him as the clearly angry reindeer glared at him, their hooves scrapping the floor as the 8 of them lowered their heads. He barely had time to turn and bolt out the door before they charged after him. Goldar saw his partner in crime running for his life, both arm raised in the air as he screamed well he ran across the open courtyard. Goldar very much doubted that the skull for brains noticed the yetis that were all over the place, fighting the Tengus with the help of small little green fairies, a little golden man using whips made of sand and a boy with a staff that was freezing their wings, feet and other parts of their bodies.

Just then the door Goldar was stuck in front of opened and a big man, not just around the waist line. Oh no it turned out that the so called jolly old fat man was tall and rather muscular, stepped into the doorway. "Goldar, you and your comrade Rito thought you could come down here and take over my workshop the day before Christmas?" he asked in a thick Russian ascent, a frown with the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Um- it wasn't my idea." Goldar told him as he cowered before Nicolas St. North or as the world knew him as Santa Claws cracked his knuckles his smirk growing. By the time the Power Rangers arrived to deal with their enemy's lackeys they were all frozen and tied up with a pretty red bow. The Rangers laughter filled the courtyard at the sight before them bringing them to the guardian's attention. The ranger's laughter quickly died down as all of the Yetis, fairies, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack approached them. "Um- hi there." Rocky said nervously as some of the yetis got closer to them. "Zordon sent us."

"Ah, yes!" North said happily as he approached them, a big grin on his face. "You must be my old friend Zordon's new Rangers. Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky and Aisha. So good of you to come all this way to help us out in dealing with these plokhiye parni."

"Billy what did he just say?" Kim asked him barely above a whisper.

"Plokhiye parni, it means bad boys in Russian, I think." the ever knowledgeable blue ranger explained.

Of course North heard this and laughed as he smacked Billy on the back, nearly making him fall face first into the snow. "Always full of knowledge you are dear Billy and like your fellow rangers a good heart to go with it but to buissnues. I am already behind schedule so I must leave Goldar, Rito and their chickens to you, to of course send back to Zedd."

"Um sure but just so you know Santa-" Adam started to ask before North cut him off.

"Please call me North."

"Um- alright. I was simply going to say that those chickens are actually called Tengus."

"Oh I know that Adam, I just don't care." North said as he turned away and started to bark out orders at the yetis who scrambled to get back to work. The Rangers all exchanged confused looks as Tommy contacted Alpha and asked him to teleport the group of lackeys up to the moon. With that taken care off the rangers offered to help out in the workshop to get North back on schedule before it was too late. North was grateful for the offer and immediately put them all to work, in gift wrapping, packing his sacks or loading the sleigh.

In no time at all the work was done and it was time for them to head back to Youth Center for the party but before they left Jack Frost and one of the yetis handed Tommy a red sack filled with Toys. The Yeti said something that none of the Rangers understood but Jack kindly translated. "He said that this sack is filled with special presents for all the kids at the party you're volunteering at for the less fortunate kids in Angel Grove."

"Oh thanks and be sure to give North our thanks as well." Tommy said touched by the thought.

"I'll tell the Yetis instead as it was their idea, since the big guy is too busy to even think of it." Jack told them with a grin as he leaned on his hoked staff. The Rangers bid him and the other guardians a merry Christmas and good bye before teleporting back to Angel Grove. The party at the Youth Center went off without a hitch and all the kids were grateful for the gifts they had brought. The rangers were simply grateful that that they had time to relax and be the teenagers they were as until after new years there were no monster attacks of any kind. This was best gift they all could have asked from Santa or North as they now knew his true name and of the guardians of childhood. It was great for them to know that they weren't the only ones watching over the world's children from the forces of darkness.

A/N: I have to thank my girls for being the inspiration behind this story as I was reading the book series to them at time. I'll confess that it has taken me almost a year to write this as it was not top priority over other stories I have going at the time but it was fun to do. Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year.


End file.
